something that shouldnt have happened
by cooperolive84
Summary: Rollaro central fic, Set in season 15.


Set in season 15 near Gamblers Fallacy, I may work in some episodes, but this is mainly a Rollaro fic and just day to day stories. All credits go to Dick Wolf, I own none of the characters. Please review and comment, this is my first Rollaro fic so bear with me!

—-

For some reason every time they were sitting at their desks in the squad room Amaro felt his eyes drift over to Rollins. He wasn't sure why, but recently he has felt drawn to her and he was always wondering about her. He wanted to know who she was with after work, where she goes when she's out with her friends, how her meetings are going. Yeah they were close, as partners, but what Nick was feeling was a little more than that. He had gotten there early this morning and was taking off his jacket as Amanda rounded the corner entering the squad room. His eyes scanned her body, he didn't feel guilty, she was attractive, and if she didn't see, then whats the harm in it? He noted how nice her ass looked in her work slacks, and how her breasts were perfectly resting in the low V blouse she as wearing. His eyes quickly averted down to his desk when she look up at him and began to speak.

"Morning." She said with a slight smile as she sat down and put her purse in her drawer.

"Good morning." He replied back nodding his head as he leaned back in his chair.

She smiled back at him and then opened up her computer to get her day started. There was nothing worse than a tension filled glare between them. There was too much sexual tension going on lately and Amanda could sense it. She could feel the way Nicks eyes burned into her when he thought no one was looking, and she wasn't gong to lie to herself, it made her feel some type of way. Amanda saw him get up from his chair and walk past her, and she let out a breath she didn't realize she as holding, why am I feeling this way? she thought to herself.

Nick walked over to the kitchenette and grabbed one of his energy drinks from the fridge and then went to the coffee station. He grabbed a cup and filled it with the crappy police station coffee and put a few sugar cubes in and headed towards the desks. Nick didn't know what he was doing but e figured if he ever wanted something to happen with Amanda he would have to start with something small like a cup of coffee. He sat down in the chair next to her desk, and cleared his throat. Amanda looked over and realized he brought her a cup of coffee and then looked up at his eyes and smiled.

"You know I cant function without it." Amanda chuckled as she reached out to grab the cup, grazing Nicks hand as she grasped the warm mug.

She couldn't ignore the spark that electrified her fingertips as their skin connected, something different was happening. Nicks eyes darted from their hands up to her eyes and then stayed there connected with hers.

"Sometimes I think I know you too well." He smirked back as they held each others eyes and shared a moment.

It was as if they were the only ones in the squad room, it seemed that way until they heard someone clear their throat very loud.

"Im not interrupting anything am I?" Liv asked, acting disinterested as she looked down at her phone.

"Uh, no I just brought this for Rollins, she needed a cup of joe." Nick said as he quickly let go of Amandas hand and walked over to his desk.

"Thanks." Amanda said as she looked over at Nick through her bangs, avoiding eye contact with Liv.

"Well if you two think you can handle it, I have a case for you, I just emailed it to you." Liv said walking towards her office.

Amanda started typing away on her computer to get away from that awkward moment. She didn't really enjoy the fact that he boss just saw her and her temporary partner having a special moment. Nick decided to break the awkward silence once Liv was gone.

"Alright, do you want to rive or do you want me to?" he asked as he stood up.

"You can, so I can drink my coffee in peace." Amanda smiled as she stood up, grabbing her coffee cup and following him towards the elevator.

They stood there shoulder to shoulder, practically touching as they waited for the slow elevator to arrive. And they could both feel the sexual tension.

"Thank you for the coffee." Amanda smiled as she bumped into Nick giving him friendly shoulder tap.

"No problem." Nick smiled back as he nudged her a little.

Amanda looked up at him and met his gaze, she suddenly felt alone with him again. Nick let his fingers graze hers, but they still stood side by side so they didn't attract attention. Amanda quickly jumped as the doors dinged opened and she began to walk forward and Nick placed his hand on the small of her back leading her into the elevator directly in front of him.

This is going to be a long day, Amanda thought to herself as she rode the elevator down the rest of the way praying to get out of the elevator as soon as possible because all she wanted to do was kiss him.

—-

This was just a little intro chapter, feedback is always accepted! Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
